Imperfect girl
by Catness
Summary: Musings of Haruhi. HaruhixTamaki. Oneshot.


For the record: I don't really like Haruhi, but I did as best with this fic as possible. I just had an idea that I needed to voice. If you don't like it, don't read it. Flames are more reviews for me. :p

This is the first Haruhi and Tamaki I've done for OHSHC, please let me know what you think about it. Mainly ramblings.

**Imperfect Girl**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Word count: 897 words

Haruhi looked out the window. 'These people all think that I am a boy,' she thought, lazily on a boring Monday morning. A few weeks previously, she had been clumsy and accidentally broken a rather expensive vase. She had come to Ouran Academy to learn. She was currently at the top of all her classes because the others were lazy, rich bastards. The others didn't care whether they did badly in classes. Mainly because they were all so rich that it didn't matter whether they learnt anything at all because their money would get them through life.

It had always been different for Haruhi. Since she was young, she had to study hard while her parents worked hard to gather more options for Haruhi. Haruhi had past junior high at the top of her class. She had then been offered a prestigious place her at Ouran Academy. She had been amazed and gobbled up that place before she'd had time to consider. Now she was stuck here at Ouran with prissy rich kids with too much time on their hands.

The classes were far too easy for her, she had mused to herself one day while doodling on a corner of her notebook. Yet, she still stayed here. The library was quite nice and full of books she would not have had access to otherwise. Another reason she had decided to stay was the Host Club.

During Junior high, she had received many confessions of attraction and love by naïve school boys. Haruhi wasn't perfect. Her smile was slightly crooked. She was shy and she had no idea how to act around others, especially these rich kids. She had barely any money to buy nice clothes with designer labels. So rather than be judged by the nice cloths she did have, she had come to Ouran Academy wearing track pants and a large sweater. It had gotten her into trouble, now she had an 8 million yen problem.

Haruhi sighed. Recently the rest of the Host Club had found out that she was a girl. She already had several designators that absolutely adored her. They thought she (or he as they thought) was perfect. She didn't pretend to be, but she liked attention. She liked how the rest of the Host Club treated her kindly and courteously.

It was different to her, though. Through life she had desired something like this. Unrequited attention. Unrequited attraction. But not by little school boys. Haruhi had considered her new position in the Host Club to be trivial, but knew that if she left, she'd be kicking herself. She needed to stay, but make it look like she didn't want to. This little debt was causing her trouble, but it offered her a reason.

Later on, Haruhi let out a sigh before she opened the door quietly and stepped into the Third Music room. She had earlier been told that today was a theme of doctors. Tamaki was dressed in a suit and doctor's white coat. A stethoscope was hanging from his neck.

'He does look rather handsome,' Haruhi mused to herself before stepping further into the room. She quickly glanced around the room and noticed several expensive looking pieces of equipment. She made a mental note of avoiding those places before turning back to study her fellow Host Club members.

Hunny, and Kyouya were wearing similar costumes as Tamaki. Whereas, Mori and the twins both wore surgical scrubs.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, "Come and see your costume."

Before she could protest, Haruhi found herself being dragged into the side room and behind the curtains. Hunny left and Haruhi heard Tamaki enter the room before the door closed.

"I'd like to thank you for joining us, Haruhi," Tamaki said gently. "If you wouldn't mind joining in, I feel that you would be quite a nice addition to our little Host Club."

Behind the curtain, Haruhi swallowed a laugh and turned to look at her costume. It was a nicely design nurses outfit. She bit back a shriek as she saw the length of the skirt. "Urm, Tamaki-senpai, do I have to wear this skirt?"

Quietly, she slipped the extremely mini skirt on and exited the curtains. Tamaki instantly turned red. Tamaki stared for a few minutes, frozen.

"Ahem, err…" He stuttered after thawing," th-that is to say, no." He cleared his throat a few times before rushing to a corner and digging through a bag. After finding a suitable and non-revealing pair of white surgical pants, he returned to Haruhi and handed them to her.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi commented quietly, "I do not feel as if I belong in this club." She caught his eye once before looking away. She felt a blush and she looked at her feet.

"But Haruhi," Tamaki said quietly, "you are a perfect addition. A complete natural at Hosting."

"I'm not perfect!" Haruhi shouted. "Nowhere close."

Tamaki sighed and took hold of her chin. He lifted her chin gently so she'd make eye contact. He leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips tasted like strawberries. His tasted like instant coffee. Tamaki pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"No," he said bluntly, "you aren't perfect. But you are the most beautiful person I've met."

With a characteristic smile, he turn and left the room.

"Well," Haruhi commented to herself, "this club _is_ about brining fortune to women."

**The End.**

**_Cattsy…_**


End file.
